


First time for everything

by LoveDevilKing (Esn66)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esn66/pseuds/LoveDevilKing
Summary: Chloe wants to have a threesome.  Lucifer fulfills her desire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a smutty story. This is the first chapter. Smut to follow.

“I want to have a threesome,” Chloe informed Lucifer one evening while they were relaxing at his penthouse. They had been dating for quite some time now and while the sex was incredible, she couldn’t help feeling that Lucifer was missing out on things he used to enjoy. 

When they had decided to take their relationship to the next level, Chloe had insisted on a monogamous relationship and Lucifer had been more than willing. As he put it just because he had never had one before didn’t mean he couldn’t have one now. He never complained and never made her feel like he would rather be with anyone else but her. Still he was a creature of passion and desire and Chloe was only human. 

She hadn’t made this decision lightly. In fact, she had been thinking about this particular scenario for quite some time. She knew she had to be completely, 100% okay with the idea before she would ever broach the subject with Lucifer. So, she thought long and hard about if she would feel jealous or upset in any way if she watched Lucifer with another or how she would feel if someone other than Lucifer touched her in such an intimate way. 

She had done her research. The internet was a treasure trove of information about sex. She watched female/female sexual encounters then male/male ones to see if she felt uncomfortable, disgusted, turned off or turned on. Amazingly, she found she was pretty okay with a lot of things as long all parties were enjoying themselves and it wasn’t demeaning in any way. She knew she could trust Lucifer and she began to realize she could trust herself.

“Detective!” The glee was unmistakable in his voice. There was a huge smile on his face followed by a wariness in his eyes. “What brought this on?”

“Well,” she began “I’ve been thinking about maybe spicing things up a bit.” She shrugged trying for nonchalance but she couldn’t hide her nervousness. 

“There really is no need to feel like you have to do something that makes you uncomfortable because you think I’m not satisfied. I assure you, Detective, I am a very content Devil.” This last was said in a low sultry tone.

“That’s nice to know,” she said with a slight smile and a blush spreading across her face, “but Lucifer you have to admit that before me, you enjoyed more varied sexual experiences. I’ve been giving this a lot of thought and I would like to try it. It could be really great or it could blow up in my face but at least we will have tried. I really want to do this.”

He could tell she was serious and although she was a bit nervous, she was determined and dare he say excited? He couldn’t contain the joy he felt at her suggestion. It was true that his sexual experiences were vast but he really hadn’t been missing any of his old ways. Loving Chloe was the most exciting experience he had had in his long existence and sex with her was incredibly satisfying. If having a threesome was what she truly desired, who was he to deny her.

Jumping up from the couch and grabbing his phone he went straight to his contacts. “Shall I call Maze?”

“No, wait. You want to do it now?” she exclaimed, a touch of anxiety tainting her voice.

“Strike while the iron's hot, I always say, unless you are having doubts.” His finger hovered over his phone as he looked into her face trying to read her thoughts.

She could see the tension in his body language as he waited for her to make up her mind. He would give her an out if she wanted it but then she remembered the joy she saw in his face and committed herself to his pleasure.

“You’re right. Now is as good a time as any, but not Maze. In fact, I’d rather it not be anyone we know. It would be too….awkward….afterwards. You know?”

“Well that’s a shame. Maze has been wanting to get into your pants almost as long as I have.” The cheeky grin on his face made her blush more. “So, do you have someone in mind? Want to go downstairs and _shop_?” He was clearly enjoying himself now.__

_ _“I kinda thought maybe you might know someone. One of your past lovers perhaps?”_ _

_ _“Oooo, male or female?” He started scrolling through his phone._ _

_ _“Um, male.” She had thought long and hard on what she might be more comfortable with and wasn’t sure she could keep her jealousy at bay if there was another woman in the room._ _

_ _“Excellent. I think I know just the guy. Young, well built, handsome and well endowed. Not as much as me of course but I think you’ll like him. I know I did.” Whomever he was talking about he must have found the number because he pressed the call button. After several rings the call was finally answered._ _

_ _“Ryan! Lucifer here. Have I caught you at a bad time?” He paused waiting on the reply. “Excellent. Listen, my lady and I were just having a quiet night in and wondered if you would like to come over for a while. I’m sure you’d find it rather enjoyable.” The tone in his voice low and seductive. Chloe didn’t know if it was affecting whomever Lucifer was talking to but it was certainly causing waves of heat to rush between her thighs. “Lovely, say, see you in an hour? Yes, see you then.” He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the table._ _

_ _He then proceeded to get everything ready for the evening. First off, they both changed into something more comfortable; he in black silk pajama bottoms and robe, her in the matching pajama top. It was long enough to be considered a dress and covered everything important. Lucifer changed the sheets on the bed, brought a towel in from the bathroom, made sure condoms and lubes were strategically placed for quick access, reduced the lighting just a touch, put on some music (instrumental and on a low volume for ambiance) and opened a bottle of wine. Chloe liked reds and apparently so did this Ryan. Lucifer preferred scotch._ _

_ _“Now,” Lucifer purred as he rejoined Chloe on the couch “perhaps we should enjoy ourselves until our guest arrives.” He had drawn her close and was kissing her neck and behind her ear._ _

_ _“Mmmmm,” she hummed loving the feel of his lips on her. She loved how he would nibble and suck but not too hard and run his tongue over the mark, soothing it. Oh, what he could do with that tongue. _ _

_ _She brought her hands up to his face and began running them through his hair, pulling and scratching along the short hairs at back of his head. He growled whenever she did that and it just spurred her on. She pulled his head back to capture his lips with her own. _ _

_ _Her kiss was hungry and needy but Lucifer was keeping himself in check. No need to rush, they had all night. With one arm around her shoulders, he ran his free hand down her side to her hip and lower. His fingers began to caress her thigh drawing slow circles on her flesh just below the hem of the shirt. _ _

_ _Her hands were equally busy running over his shoulders and the hard planes of his chest inside his robe. She could feel his heart beating as her fingers found a nipple and tweaked it. His skin was warm and his breathing heavy and knowing she had this effect on him was thrilling._ _

_ _He moaned into her mouth and began trailing kisses along her jaw line down her neck until he reached her pulse point, sucking gently. Chloe let out a breathless gasp and felt his resulting grin before he ran his tongue back up her neck to her ear. Taking her lobe in his mouth he tugged gently and breathed in her ear “oh my dear Detective, you make the loveliest sounds.” She was formulating a reply when a chime rang out from the touchpad on the end table._ _

_ _Another thing Chloe insisted on when they starting dating was to be able to lock the elevator. She didn’t want any more Stewardess Interruptus so Lucifer had installed a keypad/video security system on it. Now anyone wanting access to the Penthouse had to ring for admittance. That activated a camera that displayed on the touchpad. The elevator could then be sent down by pressing a button on said touchpad. There was also a keypad that could activate the elevator from downstairs but only Lucifer and Chloe had the access code. _ _

_ _Lucifer raised his head from Chloe’s neck and looked at the screen. The video showed a young man in his late twenties with short hair and wide shoulders. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket._ _

_ _“Looks like our guest has arrived.” He reached over and activated the elevator. He left her on the couch and headed for the bar adjusting his robe and finger combing his hair back into place. Chloe took the time available to do the same with her hair and shirt. When did he unbutton her shirt?_ _

_ _The elevator dinged and opened to reveal the man from the video. He walked toward the bar where Lucifer greeted him. “Ryan,” he said as he placed his hand on the back of Ryan’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Chloe watched the two men and was surprised at how she was reacting to seeing Lucifer kiss another man. Damn but it was hot and the throbbing of her core ratcheted up a notch.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

__“Come meet Chloe. Can I get you a drink?” Lucifer said after releasing Ryan from the kiss. “If I remember correctly you like red wine, yes?”_ _

_ _“Yeah, thanks.” Ryan replied taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of the couch._ _

_ _“Chloe this is Ryan. Ryan meet Chloe.” Lucifer performed the introductions while bringing Ryan his glass of wine and refilling Chloe’s._ _

_ _“Nice to meet you Chloe.” Ryan held out his hand and she shook it. As he took a seat on the other couch, she felt herself relaxing at his easy smile. He seemed like a nice guy. Clean cut, nice build just like Lucifer said but he what he didn’t mention was that Ryan had the most gorgeous green eyes, not hazel but a true emerald green. She should have known Lucifer would pick someone she would be attracted too. He knew her so well._ _

_ _“I had heard that Lucifer was off the market lately. I can see why now.” He addressed this to Chloe and raised his wine glass in her direction._ _

_ _“Handsome and a flatterer. I approve.” Chloe smiled sipping her wine._ _

_ _Lucifer just chuckled sitting next to Chloe and sipping his scotch. He draped his arm across the back of the couch and began running strands of her hair through his fingers. He loved the feel of her soft tresses. He would play with her hair all night if she would let him._ _

_ _Trying to break the silence before it could get too awkward, Chloe decided to begin a conversation. “So, Ryan, how did you meet Lucifer?” She could have kicked herself for such a stupid question but it was the best she could come up with in a pinch._ _

_ _“Dude saved my life,” he replied chuckling._ _

_ _“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Lucifer tried to look humble but failed miserably if the cocky grin on his face was anything to go by._ _

_ _“No, really. I moved out here from Colorado with a friend. Unfortunately, that didn’t work out since about three months later he decided that he had found his "true love" and moved out of the apartment. I had no job no money. I was about to be evicted and I really didn’t want to go crawling back to my parents. One night I ended up here at Lux, down to my last dime and feeling just horrible when Lucifer sat down and asked if there was anything he could do.” Chloe gave Lucifer a knowing look before turning back to Ryan as he continued his story. “I ended up telling him my sad story. How I wanted to stay in LA but couldn’t find a job and nobody would even give me an interview. I had a masters in sports physiotherapy but no experience. Lucifer made some calls and the next day I had three interviews set up. Two days later I had my dream job.”_ _

_ _“See, nothing special. I may have opened a few doors but the rest was up to you. I am always happy to help other fulfill their desires.” Lucifer admitted taking a sip of his drink._ _

_ _“Can I ask how you guys met?” Ryan was beginning to relax. It had been a while since he and Lucifer had a thing and he wasn’t entirely sure what was expected of him but Chloe seemed really nice and even Lucifer seemed a little different. More relaxed, less edgy in some way. He decided to sit back and see where this went._ _

_ _“Oh, Chloe is a homicide detective. We met when she was investigating a murder here at the club. Poor Delilah.” Lucifer’s description made it sound like it was the most normal thing in the world to be caught up in a murder investigation._ _

_ _“I think I remember that. I really liked her music.” Ryan recalled._ _

_ _“Yes, well, after that Lucifer decided he liked helping out the LAPD and got hired on as a Civilian consultant.” Chloe informed him._ _

_ _“And she’s been stuck with me ever since. Although it took her years to succumb to my charms, I have to say it was worth the wait.” The look Lucifer cast in Chloe’s direction could have lit the sun.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

__“Um, yeah, it was” Chloe returned his look and shifted under his gaze. Her whole body heating up._ _

_ _Lucifer stretched his long lean frame without a hint of shame as his robe fell open to reveal a very prominent erection in his pants. His dark brown eyes moved languidly over Ryan’s body before finding and locking with Chloe’s blue orbs once again. The sexual tension that was simmering just below the surface in the room suddenly hit a fever pitch._ _

_ _“Now, Ryan,” Lucifer began turning back to Ryan, “the reason I asked you here tonight is my lovely lady has expressed an interest in exploring a little more, shall we say, flair in the bedroom. When she asked if we could bring a third into the mix, I thought of you. So, what do you say? Willing to join in the fun? You can always say no and leave. No hard feelings at all. The choice is up to you.” Lucifer finished off his drink never taking his eyes off of Ryan.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

__Chloe sat looking from one to the other tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear waiting for his answer. She found that she liked Ryan, felt comfortable with him probably because she trusted Lucifer and he trusted Ryan so that was good enough for her. She hoped he would say yes._ _

_ _Ryan took a sip of his wine and thought about it. He looked from Lucifer to Chloe but he saw no judgement or pressure in their gaze just heated lust from Lucifer and nervous excitement from Chloe. It wasn’t that he had never had a threesome before but he usually knew all parties involved beforehand. He had just met Chloe tonight but he realized he liked her. She was beautiful and confident and it was obvious that they were a committed couple judging but the little caresses and touches they had been giving each other since he got there. And he had to admit to himself that his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. _ _

_ _“Well then, let the party begin,” Ryan said finishing off his wine in one long gulp._ _

_ _“Excellent.” Lucifer leaned up to place his glass on the table. “Shall we move to the bedroom?” The tone of his voice fairly dripped with sin._ _  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes the smut. Should be another chapter of more smut but I'm still working on that.By the way, I claim no ownership of Lucifer or Lucifer characters. Only my OCs are mine. The others I just like to play with.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Chloe’s nervousness returned full force. Lucifer must have picked up on it because he stepped in to ease the situation.

“Now Ryan, since this is Chloe’s night, we serve at her pleasure. Understand?” 

“Yes,” he agreed.

“Chloe, my dear, since you are in control of this evening’s festivities, is there a way you wished to be addressed? Mistress? My Queen? Something else?” He asked in all seriousness, his gaze all that was loving and reassuring.

His calmness helped her to gain back her confidence. She thought about the question. She didn’t like mistress, sounded too BDSM and my Queen made her think of Queen Elizabeth so that wouldn’t do either. As she looked at Lucifer, she remembered something he said earlier about her being his lady. And he was also known as the Lord of Hell so technically, that’s what she was.

“How about My Lady?” she suggested.

“Mmm, Lucifer likes. Ryan?” He addressed the other man.

“Yes, My Lady.” He replied with a slight bow toward Chloe.

"So, what is your desire, M’Lady?” Lucifer addressed Chloe, his voice low. 

Chloe stepped back a bit and observed the two men. Lucifer and Ryan were standing side by side and she couldn’t help but compare the two. They were of similar height with Lucifer a few inches taller but they made a very attractive pair. She let her imagination run wild. Biting her lip, she finally knew what she wanted.

“Lucifer, lie on the bed facing me. I want you to watch while I unwrap my gift.” Her eyes flicked to him before locking onto Ryan’s. 

“With pleasure.” Lucifer proceeded to stretch his long lean body across the head of the bed. That gave him a perfect view of Chloe and Ryan.

Chloe stepped closer to Ryan and turned him so that they were both next to the bed. She ran her hands over his torso. She could feel his breathing and heart rate increase. 

“Take off your shirt.” Her voice was soft and low but he had no trouble hearing her and complied with her instructions. His chest was hairless and well defined. She ran her hands over his pectoral muscles and down across his abs. She hummed her approval when she felt his muscles contract at her touch. She could also hear Lucifer’s breath catch and it sent a thrill straight to her core. Keeping her hand on his skin, she walked around Ryan marveling at the muscles of his back and shoulders. It was obvious that he kept in shape and she had to admit that she loved broad shoulders and trim waists. Thinking back on the men she took to her bed, yes, Chloe Decker had a type.

She made the complete circuit and found herself once again eye level with his chest and she couldn’t resist running her tongue up his sternum. Ryan gasped at her touch. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and looked over at Lucifer.

“Uh-uh. No touching unless I say.” Lucifer’s hand had drifted to his pants and he was stroking himself.

“Yes M’Lady,” He had the decency to look chagrined and did as she said.

Chloe returned her attention to Ryan. “Take off your pants.” 

He kicked off his shoes and thumbed open his jeans. He pushed them down and stepped out of them. He now stood before Chloe in just his boxers. She told him to take those off as well. When he was completely naked before her all she could think of was WOW, Lucifer was right. Ryan was well endowed not so much in length but in girth. He was circumcised unlike Lucifer and it was currently hard and very erect. Bringing her eyes back up to his she noticed that his pupils were blown and his lips were parted as he panted under her scrutiny. She felt the urge to kiss those lips.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she rose up on her toes and kissed him. His lips were soft and pliant under hers and she sucked on his lower lip. He ran his tongue across her lips seeking entry which she gave when she gasped for air, desire coursing through her veins. They finally broke apart to catch their breath. Ryan had his eyes closed but Chloe looked over at Lucifer to see how he was liking the show.

What she saw caused her nipples to tighten and arousal to flood her panties.

Lucifer was preternaturally still and his eyes were lit with the fires of Hell. He usually tried to keep this side of himself hidden from her, convinced that she was still afraid of him even though she kept telling him that she loved all of him. Loved all that made him _Lucifer_. She could feel lust pouring off him in waves. He blinked and the familiar brown orbs returned. Any and all doubts that may have been lingering in her mind about this evening were suddenly swept away.__

_ _“Lucifer,” she began, “Take off your clothes and Ryan, join Lucifer on the bed.” Both men moved to do as she instructed. “I want to watch you together.” She took a seat in the chair facing the bed._ _

_ _Both kneeling on the mattress, Lucifer pulled Ryan toward him claiming his lips in a demanding kiss. He plundered Ryan’s mouth eliciting a deep moan from him. His hand’s dropped to Ryan’s ass, squeezing and pulling him closer so that their cocks were rubbing against each other. Lucifer’s hips were thrusting into the other man’s groin with increasing fervor as he broke from his mouth to run a trail of open mouth kisses down Ryan’s jaw and neck. Ryan moaned as Lucifer bit and sucked at the juncture between his neck and shoulder._ _

_ _Chloe’s hands were by no means idle as she watched Lucifer draw out gasps and moans from the man currently in his arms. Never taking her eyes off the bed, she began running her hands over her breasts, gripping them and pulling on her nipples, the silk offering a delicious friction._ _

_ _Ryan was running his hands through Lucifer’s hair and over his shoulders before pushing him back onto the bed. With Lucifer stretched out he began training kisses down his chest and over his abs, nipping at his hip bones and moving ever closer to Lucifer’s erect penis. _ _

_ _Lucifer gasped when Ryan ran his tongue up his cock from base to tip before circling the head. The sensation when he finally took him in his mouth was different than with Chloe. With his vulnerability around her, sex had taken on another level of pleasure. He felt things in ways that he never had before. And the feelings were amazing especially now. The hands on his hips were larger and firmer. Ryan's tongue was wider and stronger and he could take him deeper in his throat. Each stroke elicited a deeper, obscener moan from Lucifer. With one hand on Ryan’s head and the other gripping the sheets, Lucifer looked over toward Chloe. _ _

_ _She had reclined further back into the chair, head resting on the back, eyes half lidded. One hand was massaging one breast while the other was cupped over her sex, gently rubbing up and down, her rhythm matching Ryan’s movements stroke for stroke. It was incredibly hot and he could feel the fires of Hell flaming in his eyes. Her desire always had that affect on him. Sensing his gaze, her eyes locked onto his. _ _

_ _When she noticed his eyes, she nearly came undone. She was wearing entirely too many clothes. She rose in order to strip. _Might as well give him a show, she thought._ Slowly she began to unbutton the pajama top, revealing a tantalizing strip of flesh with each one. With the last one undone, she slipped the top from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She then ran her hands across her stomach and up to cup her breasts, her gaze never leaving Lucifer. __

_ _ _ _He watched her every move. He could smell her arousal and it was sweeter than the sweetest honey. He needed to taste her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“M’Lady,” he breathed, “May I have a taste?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chloe eased her panties down her legs slowly before rising and walking over to the bed. She knew Lucifer was close but she knew he wouldn't come just yet. With her right hand she ran two fingers through her folds and around her clit. She couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped her lips, she was so aroused. She gathered her fluids and brought her fingers to his lips. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He sucked her fingers, lapping up her juices, getting every last drop. He could feel the heat coil in his lower belly that signaled his orgasm but he was the Devil, he could last._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You taste delicious, M’Lady. Perhaps I might make a suggestion?” Lucifer panted, easing Ryan off his cock. “Why don’t you go find a lovely toy to fuck yourself with while I bugger the shit out of Ryan here, hm?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Biting her lower lip, Chloe nodded, unable to formulate a verbal response and made her way to the toy drawer, pulling out her favorite silicone dildo. Returning to the chair, she sat down and draped one leg over the arm in order to spread her thighs. Meanwhile, Ryan had positioned himself on all fours facing her with Lucifer behind him. With both men looking at her, Chloe ran the dildo through her folds coating it with her juices._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fuck, Chloe,” cried Lucifer breaking character, “I can see you dripping from here.” While he spoke, he spread lube all around Ryan’s puckered hole and his own fingers before pressing in one digit. Ryan’s moans and gasped echoed the sounds coming from Chloe and Lucifer drank up their cries of pleasure like the finest bourbon. He added another finger to Ryan’s ass, scissoring them. After warming up the younger man, Lucifer slipped a condom over his shaft and pressed the head into Ryan’s ass. Ryan moaned louder, pressing back into Lucifer wanting more. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Um, yes,” Lucifer hummed, easing his cock further inside Ryan. “M’Lady,” he addressed Chloe, “perhaps you can match me thrust for thrust? Allow that dick to fill you and stretch you as I drive into Ryan here.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chloe heeded his instructions, placing the head of the dildo to her sopping entrance. She pushed in, feeling her walls stretch and take it in. She let out a breathless moan as it filled her. She kept her eyes on Lucifer and thrust the toy in and out, matching him stroke for stroke. She was so close. She took one hand off the imitation dick to stroke her clit._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Lucifer,” she gasped, “I’m so close.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lucifer began thrusting in earnest at her admission. He lifted one leg to place his foot on the bed, changing his angle, seeking out the spot that would drive Ryan to the heights of ecstasy. He was close to his own release but he would not allow himself to come until Chloe did. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Come for me M’Lady. Seek your pleasure so that we may follow. Ryan, love, you cannot come until My Lady does. Understand?” He never stopped moving while he talked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ryan hummed his positive response, unable to find his voice as pleasure coursed through his body with each thrust from Lucifer._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chloe moved her fingers over her clit faster and faster, chasing her high. With each thrust of the dildo, she could feel the heat pooling low in her belly, coiling tighter and tighter. She tried to keep her eyes on Lucifer but she couldn’t keep them open as she climbed higher, closer to the edge._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Lucifeeeaaaaaaaaaah,” Chloe came with his name turning to a high pitched keen as her world exploded. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she drew out her pleasure as long as she could. When she began to come down, she could hear the sounds coming from the bed. The slap of skin on skin, the moans coming from Lucifer and the cries of ‘yes, yes, yes’ from Ryan caused a flood of warmth to spread over her skin. In orgasmic bliss she watched as Lucifer sought his own pleasure._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chloe’s cry of pleasure sent a jolt of excitement through Lucifer’s system and he doubled his efforts, seeking his own release. Several more thrust were all it took before he was crashing over the edge with a roar that echoed off the windows of the penthouse. After catching his breath, Lucifer leaned over to kiss Ryan between his shoulders while reaching around with his left arm to raise him off the bed and clasp him to his chest. His cock was still buried in the other man’s ass to the hilt. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ryan allowed Lucifer to hold up his weight, his dick still hard and throbbing._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Perhaps, M’Lady, we might allow Ryan some relief. He has been a very good boy, wouldn’t you say?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes,” came her breathless reply, her heart rate still not back to normal._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lucifer kissed Ryan’s neck as he reached around with his right hand to grasp the swollen cock. It was slick with pre cum and rigid with desire. Lucifer moved his hand up and down the shaft squeezing from base to tip while drawing his thumb over the head. Ryan moaned even louder and tried to thrust his hips into Lucifer’s hand only to be denied by Lucifer’s grip on his upper body._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Please, My Lord. I need to come. Please.” Ryan begged._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“M’Lady?” Lucifer addressed Chloe with a raised eyebrow, seeking her approval._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes, Lucifer, make Ryan come. Now,” she demanded enjoying the sense of power Lucifer was giving her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Lucifer quicken his strokes. Ryan’s moans and pants increased until finally he came, cum arching out of his cock and pooling on the bed. Lucifer stroked him through it, draining the younger man of every ounce he had to give. Ryan sagged, boneless, against Lucifer, trusting the other man to keep him upright._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chloe watched as Lucifer eased himself out of Ryan but continued to hold him up while kissing along his neck and shoulder as he came down from his high. She felt an irresistible urge to join them both. Rising up from the chair, she crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. Lucifer saw her approach and opened his right arm to draw her in. She nestled into his side, slipping her left arm around Lucifer and her right around Ryan. Lucifer bent his head to capture her lips in a deep kiss which she reciprocated with enthusiasm. After a moment or two, she broke the kiss in order to pull Ryan into a kiss of his own. He was still riding his orgasmic high so the kiss was sweet and gentle._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Lay down Chloe. You two can rest while I take care of a few things,” Lucifer instructed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Chloe lay back on the bed and Lucifer guided Ryan so that he could snuggle up to Chloe’s side. Ryan rested his head on her shoulder as she draped her arms around him. He placed an arm over Chloe’s stomach and a leg over one of hers, grasping her close. Lucifer had gotten up from the bed to take care of the condom and remove the duvet that was covered in cum._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ryan didn’t have hair long enough to allow Chloe to run her hands through it but she could still stroke his head in a calming fashion. His breathing and heart rate were returning to normal and Chloe was feeling very content when Lucifer rejoined them on the bed. Curling up to Chloe’s other side he placed his arm across both of his lovers. Resting his head in the crook of Chloe’s neck, breathing in her scent, Lucifer felt completely satisfied. He would allow the others to rest before round two. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Yes, this was turning in to a very interesting evening._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, last chapter. More smut. :-)

Chloe sighed in contentment. Lucifer was snugged up to her side with his arm draped over her and Ryan. He was nuzzling her neck while rubbing Ryan’s side from shoulder to hip. Ryan, meanwhile, was gripping her side, his thumb moving up and down in a gentle caress. Lucifer began licking, kissing and biting her neck in earnest and her body instantly responded. She reached up with her hand to grip his head as he moved his lips up her jaw to her mouth. His tongue was hot and demanding and she felt tingles shoot up her spine and heat begin to coil in her core.

Suddenly she felt lips and a tongue on her nipple. She gasped and broke from Lucifer.

“Sorry, M’Lady. I should have asked.” Ryan had raised up and froze. He was afraid he may have over stepped and wouldn’t look her in the eye.

“No, I mean, it’s okay. I was just surprised.” Chloe attempted to reassure him. “I thought…well, I didn’t think that…” She really didn’t know what she wanted to say.

“That I was gay?” Ryan let out a small laugh, finally looking at her.

“Um… yeah, I guess.” Chloe grinned. It was her turn to be embarrassed.

“While I prefer men, I have dated women before. Guess you could say I’m Bi.” 

A chuckle was heard from the other side of the bed and when she turned toward Lucifer, his expression told her what he thought of her prudish assumptions.

“You hush, Mister,” she glared at him with a gleam in her eye, “maybe you should put that mouth to better use than smirking at me.”

His grin turned positively sinful and he asked, “What is your desire, M’Lady?”

Even though his powers did not work on her as it did on everyone else, she had no trouble letting him know what she wanted. 

“I want you to use that talented mouth and tongue to make me come.”

Lucifer made a low growling sound and moved to settle between her thighs. Her breath caught in anticipation.

“And what of me, M’Lady?” Ryan asked as he stretched out alongside her.

Before she could answer, Lucifer licked a broad stripe across her apex and her mind went off line. She vaguely heard Lucifer chuckle against her as he took her clit his teeth. He began to run his tongue over and around her clit, sometimes fast, sometimes taking his time. He listened to her every moan and gasp and played her like a finely tuned instrument to bring out the sweetest music. She let out a moan but was finally able to spare a thought to Ryan and answer his question. 

He had been watching Lucifer pleasure her while stroking himself. His dick was beginning to get hard and she suddenly had an urge to touch him.

“Come here,” she gasped, “I want to touch you.” Her voice was little more than a whisper between moans and gasps but he heard her because he scooted up the bed in order to give her access to his cock. He was semi-hard but he hummed in approval as she began to move her hand up and down, running her thumb over the head. He stiffened at her touch.

Lucifer increased the pressure and pattern in the way he knew she loved and she felt the delicious tension begin to build low in her belly. She knew Lucifer could bring her to the brink and keep her there if he wanted and she reveled in the feeling. When she felt him insert a digit into her silky depths she groaned and squeezed both hands. Unfortunately, one hand was around Ryan and he let out a pained sound that snapped her attention back to the present.

“Sorry,” she panted but released him.

“’s okay. Maybe I should take over.” She merely nodded.

Lucifer had now added a second digit and her world began to shrink down to the area between her legs where the devil was working in earnest. Licking, sucking and biting her clit and folds while fucking her with his long pianist fingers was driving her higher and higher toward that glorious edge and she reached down to grip his head to grind herself into his face.

But it wasn’t enough, she needed more and with her other hand she reached toward Ryan until she reached his face and neck. She tugged him down, unable to speak coherently but hoping he would understand. He took the hint and leaned toward her where she guided his head to her breast. He took the turgid peak in his mouth and suckled her. Chloe nearly screamed in pleasure as wave after wave of sensation coursed through her body. 

Time had no meaning and she didn’t know where she ended and they began but it didn’t matter. She gave herself over to the feelings and let it carry her away. She thought Lucifer may have added another finger or his tongue, she wasn’t sure, but she was crying out ‘more’ and ‘yes’ so it was possible. When he began curling his fingers on the way out of her entrance and hitting her G-spot, she careened over the edge into the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Lucifer licked her through it, extending it as long as he could while Ryan moved up her chest to kiss her neck and jaw before capturing her lips. She moaned into his mouth as her body continued to shutter. The kiss slowly turned gentler until it was little more than pecks and caresses. 

Lucifer placed kisses to the inside of her thighs, her belly and breast as he made his way back up her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head between her breast as he waited for her breathing to calm and her beating heart to slow. His cock was hard and throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to pound into her warm depths but this night was about Chloe and her desires so he would be patient.

Chloe was not. Even as she was coming down from her last orgasm, she wanted to feel Lucifer inside her, filling her as only he could, so she tore her face away from Ryan and tugged Lucifer closer.

When he met her gaze, she spoke, “I want you to fuck me into the mattress while Ryan takes you from behind.” Her voice was clear and concise.

Both men didn’t hesitate to comply with her wishes. Ryan rolled off the bed to collect the lube and a condom before moving into position behind Lucifer. The Devil moved up and proceeded to rain hot open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder, collarbone and neck before kissing her deeply. Finally, with a shift of his hips he plunged into her, sliding in to the hilt. Both moaned when he was fully sheathed. 

No matter how many times they had sex, when he was completely seated within Chloe it felt like home. Like finding a piece of yourself that you didn’t know was missing. He hoped it felt the same to her.

Lucifer didn’t move at first, enjoying the feeling of completion then let out at deep moan as Ryan began rubbing his lubed fingers around his hole. Keeping a firm grip on Chloe, he raised her hips and placed a pillow under her in order to give Ryan better access to his ass. He began sliding in and out of Chloe and Ryan moved with him. Chloe was humming in pleasure with each thrust when he felt Ryan place his dick at his entrance. He pressed in and Lucifer froze with a startled gasp. 

Chloe opened her eyes and asked if he was alright and Ryan had stopped moving as well, as they waited for Lucifer. 

“Ummmm…. That’s so different.” He finally managed to gasp out. He had forgotten that he had never been buggered while Chloe was near and the sensations were extraordinary.

“Is it bad?” she had to ask. She knew he could get hurt around her but she hadn’t considered that when she had imagined tonight.

“Bad? It’s bloody brilliant and, Ryan, if you don’t start moving, there will be hell to pay.”

With that, Ryan began to thrust into Lucifer as he thrust into Chloe. After a few false starts they finally found a rhythm that worked for all. Chloe had bent her legs up to get out of Ryan’s way and now she brought them up and around Lucifer’s waist. Ryan gripped her ankles with one hand while keeping the other on Lucifer’s hip to give himself leverage. 

The sounds coming from Lucifer would have been obscene if the other two weren’t making similar sounds. The cries of pleasure along with the slap of skin on skin echoed throughout the penthouse. A long drawn out ‘Fffuuuuccckkk’ erupted from Lucifer when Ryan found his prostate and began pounding it relentlessly. 

The combination of Ryan fucking Lucifer into her was driving Chloe insane. Lucifer had most of his weight on his arms so that they wouldn’t squash her but he was still hitting things deep inside her that she didn’t even know he could reach. He reached back to grab one of her legs and bent it toward her chest before placing it on his shoulder. This gave him a different angle and allowed him to hit her G-spot.

“Oh, fuck, Lucifer,” Chloe screamed when he began hitting that spot inside. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she climaxed for the third (fourth?) time tonight. She wanted to hold out but knew it was hopeless when she felt every muscle in her body contract and her walls clench around Lucifer’s cock. 

Ryan came next to the sounds of Chloe’s climax. He too wanted to draw it out but Lucifer’s ass was warm and tight and he came with the man’s name on his lips.

Lucifer came with a roar so loud and so long his wings nearly popped out. It took all of his celestial willpower to prevent that from happening but he was damn sure he had never come that hard before. 

It was several longs moments before anyone was in any shape to move but eventually Ryan eased out of Lucifer and left for the bathroom. Lucifer let Chloe’s leg fall to the bed then rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him. She was still panting and completely boneless so she was glad to just lay on his chest. When Ryan returned, Lucifer reached out with a hand to draw him into his other side, content to be the meat in their human sandwich. Angelic endorphins were coursing through his system and smiled as he rode that high.

Sometime later, could have been minutes, could have been hours, Chloe spoke up. “I don’t know about you two, but I could use a shower and a soak in the whirlpool.”

“I’m game,” replied Ryan.

“Yes indeed,” this from Lucifer.

After untangling limbs and moving toward the bathroom, they took advantage of Lucifer enormous shower. It had several nozzles and a rain shower head so water pelted their bodies from all angles. They took turns soaping each other up. There were soft caresses and long kisses as they cleaned each other of the evidence of their lovemaking. Each caress was more sensual than sexual and if it took a while to get clean, no one was complaining.

Lucifer draped a towel around Chloe while Ryan took care of his own towel. He sent them both towards the balcony while he went to get some refreshments. Lucifer had absolutely no shame and moved about the penthouse completely naked. No one minded. He was a sight to behold.

Chloe and Ryan made their way to the whirlpool, giggling like a couple of school girls. She felt so free and relaxed and was thoroughly enjoying herself. Ryan looked pleased as well. Dropping her towel, she sank down in the hot swirling water and let out a sigh. Ryan chuckled at her but sat back against one of the jets. Both were content to let the water lap against their bodies and wait for Lucifer to join them.

Said Devil arrived bearing a tray laden with fruit and cheese, a carafe of sparkling water with two glasses and a tumbler of scotch for himself. Setting it down on the edge of the pool, he eased into the water to sit next to Chloe. Ryan joined them on that side to partake of the food and drink. Chloe was surprisingly hungry and the sparkling water was quite refreshing. Ryan felt much the same. Lucifer didn’t eat that much but did eat a few strawberries that Chloe fed to him. 

The mood was light and friendly. Ryan told them stories about life as a trainer with one of LA’s top sports team, never revealing names of the players but entertaining them nonetheless. Lucifer told stories about some of their more interesting cases as only he could. Chloe tried to keep the sensationalism to a minimum but it was Lucifer so her success was almost nonexistent. When he began another tale, Chloe raised up to refill her glass only to come to a complete stop when Ryan exclaimed, “Holy Shit, you’re Chloe Decker.”

Chloe’s eyes went wide before she sank back down, putting her head in her hands. Why, oh why, did she suggest the hot tub.

“Detective!” Lucifer gushed, “I told you I couldn’t be the only one to appreciate your cinematic excellence.”

“I know, right?” Ryan said, looking at Lucifer, excitement coloring his voice. “We played that movie over and over again at the Frat. It’s like a classic.”

“A classic?” Chloe couldn't believe her ears, staring at the other two in disbelief.

“Well, I’ve always said it was an oldie but a goodie.” Lucifer told her with a cheeky grin on his face.

Chloe groaned louder.

Ryan finally seemed to realize that Chloe was not exactly happy with his revelation, “Oh, hey, Chloe, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” She tried to shake it off but her red face said otherwise.

“That was really insensitive of me and I apologize,” Ryan stated. “If I may, you are much lovelier now.” He smiled at her and his genuine conciliatory tone eased her discomfort. 

She really couldn’t stay upset with him after such a heartfelt apology. She shook her head smiling, “Well, when you put it that way,” and she laughed. It felt good to just let it go. I mean, she really shouldn’t be surprised if he recognized her, and she should be flattered, she really should but it still caught her off guard.

Ryan was relieved and thought this might be the time to leave. “I think I will just get going before I embarrass myself any further. Lucifer, Chloe,” he nodded to each, “I want to thank you for tonight. It was, well, it was truly amazing and don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” He mimed zipping his lips and grinned.

Chloe, in an effort to let him know all was forgiven, got up and gave him a hug and a kiss before he left the pool. He returned her hug, holding her a little longer than strictly necessary but it wrapped up the evening nicely.

Lucifer told Chloe that he would just see Ryan out but to wait for him here. She sat back and laid her head back against the edge of the pool and gazed up at the sky. She couldn’t see many stars due to the light pollution of the city but she knew they were there and who put them there. 

When Lucifer returned, he came up to Chloe and pulled her onto his lap. He ran his hands up her back, pressing her close to his chest. She draped her arms around his neck and leaned back to look him in the eye.

“You are looking pleased with yourself,” she said to him.

“Indeed I am. You, Chloe Jane Decker, are a marvel. Father certainly broke the mold when he made you?” His eyes roamed over her face as if memorizing every detail.

Chloe gazed at him, mesmerized. She ran her hands over the planes of his face, cupping his stubbled jaw and running her thumbs over his cheekbones. It always humbled her to know that she was loved by such an incredible creature and her love for him knew no bounds.

She felt Lucifer reaction to her attentions and began rubbing his growing erection where it nestled between her folds.

“Mm, Darling,” he purred, thrusting his hips upward. “I don’t believe we have ever done it in the hot tub.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” she told him and pressed her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. This was a little harder to write than I thought but I think it came out okay. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
